Talk:Celestial Twin/@comment-152.89.163.164-20190710002140
it's quite interesting how he uses various weapons. his performance with melee weapons is generally rather poor and varies wildly depending on the weapon type and stance. it seems like he only uses the "default" combo, i.e. mashing the melee button. he does not lock onto enemies and only attacks when standing directly adjacent to his target, regardless of actual weapon range, so any momentum that moves himself or his target out of that close range will cancel the combo. curiously, the range might be determined by the enemy's "center" which causes the Twin to actually be unable to melee attack a Juggernaut Behemoth. he will just walk into it, trying to get in range. attack speed doesnt matter either, as the Twin seems to start attack chains at a certain interval, either doing nothing or moving around inbetween. the Twin will not use finishers against blinded or staggered enemies, but will use ground finishers against knocked down targets. potentially interesting, try him with a gunblade and the Bullet Dance stance. as it starts with a gun blast that ragdolls the enemy, moving it out of melee range, the Twin will continually knock his target around, pretty much stunlocking it. the Twin's use of ranged weaponry is often a lot more effective than melee, in certain cases and situations arguably even more effective than your own. similar to melee weapons, he does not understand (effective) range, which is somewhat alleviated by his general tendency to move as close to his target as he's allowed to before being teleported back to you. however, he also doesn't understand human reaction time and has instantaneous target acquisition as well as perfect* aim, giving him excellent performance with beam weapons such as the Spectra, killing every target within range without interrupting fire (unless he needs to reload or reloads anyway, which he generally does before the magazine should be empty). he is also unaffected by recoil and seems to aim at the center of the enemy's hitbox (with a few exceptions, for one reason or another), so he generally won't score headshots. when using semi-auto triggers, he will shoot at maximum fire rate. full auto will be fired in bursts. weapons with Charge triggers are a bit weird and somewhat inconsistent. generally, i think he only charges if it's necessary. when using the Staticor or Drakgoon, for example, he will unleash a torrent of uncharged projectiles. wielding a bow or Opticor, however, he will charge the shot, although perhaps not fully. curiously, he will also focus the beams of a Phage, although i'm not sure if he actually takes aim for the purpose of certain mods. when testing with the Opticor, i noticed some other things. although the thing has pinpoint accuracy even with Heavy Caliber equipped, the Twin will randomly miss and shoot the feet or head instead of the center. the same seems true for other non-beam weapons, hitscan or not. when using explosive weapons, he is immune to self-damage and won't damage you either (barring radiation procs, maybe). he does not account for ballistic properties when using weapons with arcing projectiles, so he won't be able to hit his target unless he's close enough for the trajectory to not matter